Life Goes On: a Harry Potter fanfiction
by radiantsunflower
Summary: What happens after the battle of hogwarts? rated t because I don't know what I'm going to do with this.
1. After the Battle

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 1:**

Harry woke up to light streaming through the open window of the Gryffindor common room. A light breeze was softly blowing the curtains around his bed. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. That's when he noticed how sore he was. The events of the last night suddenly came cascading onto him, forcing him back in bed.

Harry curled up into a ball, ignoring his aching limbs, and tried to stop the tears that were threatening to splash onto his pillow, but failed. He cried as he saw Fred, laughter etched on his face, falling over and over again. He saw Tonks and Lupin, their bodies still, lying next to each other in the Great Hall. He saw Lavender Brown, lying on the ground, after Greyback had administered the life changing bite. He saw Colin Creevy, his tiny body being carried into the castle. He saw countless others, each of their faces appearing suddenly, then floating away.

Deep down, Harry knew it was pointless to blame himself: Voldemort would have killed all these people anyways, but he still couldn't help but remembering that it was he who made Voldemort come to Hogwarts in the first place.

He sat in a puddle of misery and sadness for hours and was rescued by the person whom he most wanted to see: Ginny. She looked like she hadn't slept at all and there was black mascara streaked down her face, like tiny river beds, mapping where tears had fallen.

"C'mon, Harry. You need to eat something." He was surprised by the strength in her voice.

He let himself be led out of bed and down the deserted hallways to the Great Hall. A cheer erupted as he walked in, people standing, straining to get a look at the boy who had saved the wizarding world.

"Sorry, I should've known this would happen." Said Ginny as she pulled him through the ocean of people to the table that was occupied by the rest of the Weasley family.

"It's ok." He replied, giving her a quick peck on the forehead before taking a seat next to Ron and Hermione.

As he looked at the sad and solemn faces of the Weasley's, weighed down by the loss of their son, he couldn't help but feeling guilty.

"Er…" He tried to speak but his throat wouldn't cooperate. He tried again, "I…I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry about Fred. I know that anything I say won't make it better, but… he was like a brother to me. And if you can't forgive me, I understand-"

"Harry, don't blame yourself." Said Mr. Weasley, "We all knew the risks of fighting in this battle, and we all chose to participate anyway. Fred was of age, and it was his decision."

Harry decided not to push it, but knew that he would always feel guilty for what happened to the Weasley's son.

He nodded and then reached for a slice of toast and some butter. His hands shook as he tried to spread it. Ginny placed her hands over Harry's, steadying them and then she took the knife from him, buttering his toast.

"Thanks," he said, taking the toast from her. They then ate for a while in silence, listening to the constant stream of chatter from around them.

Finally Mrs. Weasley spoke up, saying that they would be leaving for the Burrow the next day, after the memorial service for the people who had lost their lives in the battle. "You can come, too," She gestured to Hermione and Harry.

"I might come for a day or two but I have to go to Australia. To bring back my parents," Hermione said.

"You shouldn't go all the way there on your own," said Ron, "I can go with you."

"Oh, no, that's ok."

"No, Hermione. I'm not letting you go to Australia on your own with Death Eaters still on the loose." Ron argued back.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at him.

"I'll stay at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"Of course, Harry, dear." She got up from the table, "Why don't you all go pack your things so that we're ready to leave tomorrow."

The rest of them followed suit, and went up to the Gryffindor dormitories. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't have much to pack, as everything they needed was in the small beaded bag. The rest of the Weasley family, having not brought anything with them when they came to fight the battle, had summoned quite a few necessities from home.

"Do you want me to help you pack?" Harry asked Ginny as she climbed through the portrait hole.

"That would be nice, actually." She said.

He followed her through the common room and was about to start up the stairs to the Girl's dormitories when he remembered the time Ron tried to climb up and the stairs had flattened. He decided to try his luck anyway and gingerly placed his foot on the first step. Nothing happened, perhaps the step sensed his good intentions, and he ran the rest of the way up.

Once he reached Ginny's dormitory, he began helping her organize her things into her trunk.

"So, Ginny," He said when they were finished, "Y'know how I… er… broke up with you after Dumbledore's funeral."

"I could never forget, Harry."

He cupped her chin and looked into her eyes. "I just want to be clear that the only reason I did it was to try to protect you. I still love you very much, and I hope you know that."

He saw her beautiful brown eyes fill with tears as she nodded.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, but-" Harry was interrupted by a kiss, long and passionate.

"Harry," Ginny said, once they broke it off, "I was so worried about you when you were gone. I cried myself to sleep almost every night. And, when I saw you in Hagrid's arms, I swear, I was so scared. I'd thought I lost you forever."

"I promise that won't happen again."

Harry put his arm around her and enveloped her into a hug. They stayed there a long time, unsaid love floating through the air.


	2. The Scars on Our Hearts

**Chapter 2:**

After a long while, they broke apart and left the dormitories.

"Mum's probably having kittens about us," said Ginny, taking Harry's hand as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah. Me, you, we're totally untrustworthy in a bedroom by ourselves," Harry cracked a small smile at his own comment. Ginny rolled her eyes, secretly wishing the statement had been, at least slightly, true.

While on their way back down to the Great Hall, where they told Mrs. Weasley that they would meet her, they ran into Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, good, we were just looking for you. Mrs. Weasley was getting worried. There are still Death Eaters on the loose, you know." Hermione cautioned.

"What were you guys doing anyway?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing. I just helped Ginny pack and then we… talked about things." Harry was being vague on purpose. Even if Ron was just trying to look out for his baby sister, he didn't have any right to all of the details of Harry and Ginny's relationship.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. There are three different kinds of silence: the kind that is awkward, the kind that is so quiet that it's loud, and the kind that is comfortable, even preferable. This silence was the last of the three.

When they reached the Great Hall, Hermione handed Harry his invisibility cloak out of her small, beaded bag.

"Ron and I were thinking earlier that you might want this right now."

"Thanks," Harry accepted it gratefully. He pulled the cloth over his head and walked into the Great Hall.

No eyes followed him, no one cheered for his success, and there was no scraping of chair legs against marble when people got up to look at him. It was liberating. Moments like these were his window into the life of a normal wizard, and for them, he was grateful.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's sat down next to the still not completely repaired Hogwarts. They were at the memorial service for those who had died during the battle.<p>

The same wizard who had spoken at both Dumbledore's funeral and Fleur and Bill's wedding was standing on the podium again.

As he began to speak, Harry could feel his attention joining the butterflies that had just flown by. He preferred to remember the people in his own special way, how he had known them, rather than the lavishly romanticized versions of their lives that the rather short wizard was declaring.

Harry remembered all of the good times he had with Fred. How they used to play two a side quidditch in the Weasley's yard, how he had fed Dudley the ton tongue toffee, how he was always teasing Ron, how funny and good natured he was, no matter what the situation, how he had given him advice about Ginny…

He was brought back to the present when the feather that was Ginny's hand brushed against his shoulder as she stood up. He quickly did the same. Then, in what seemed like slow motion, he and everyone else muttered "Lumos" and raised their wands up, pointing towards the heavens.

* * *

><p>Harry picked up the green powder and threw it into the fireplace.<p>

"The Burrow!" He shouted, and saw the world around him spinning out of focus.

He landed in the Burrow a few seconds later and looked around the familiar setting. The first thing he noticed was that Fred's hand on the Weasley's clock was pointing to 'free'. He smiled at the thought.

"C'mon, Harry, Hermione's got your things and we'll put them in my room." Ron had come up behind him.

"Okay."

Harry followed him upstairs and retrieved his possessions from Hermione's bag. After setting up his cot in Ron's room, he went downstairs. Mrs. Weasley had just made tea. She poured Harry a steaming mugful and also gave him a biscuit.

Ginny came down to sit next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and began stroking his hair. Harry stared straight ahead, into the smoke of his tea and watched as it curled and winded around itself until it slowly disappeared, over and over again. In it he could see the ghosts of his parents, of Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mad-eye, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Crabbe, Lavender, Colin, and Snape, first appearing then fading away. Slowly those faces turned into Teddy, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the future.

Scars will fade over time, but they will never truly disappear.


	3. News from the Ministry

**Chapter 3:**

The next week went by pretty quickly. Hermione and Ron stayed for one night at the Burrow, and then left to go to Australia.

Everyone put on a happy face during the day, but Harry knew that he, along with everyone else, was crying himself to sleep every night. The shock had worn off and left the wizarding world in tears. It certainly seemed as if the whole world was mourning together. The sky had been gray for the past few days and it had rained quite a bit.

Today was the first day Harry was leaving the house. He had an appointment with Kingsley, the new Minister of Magic.

Harry apparated into the Ministry and joined the general current of people all walking in the same direction. When he arrived at Kingsley's office, he was surprised to see Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, Harry." She smiled at him with genuine kindness.

"Hello, Professor."

"I'm hardly your professor anymore, Potter. Unless you were thinking of coming back to Hogwarts for 7th year?"

"Actually-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but you can talk with Minerva later, Harry," Kingsley interjected, "We have important matters to attend to."

"So… yeah. Why am I here?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to offer you a position, Harry. I heard that you were studying to become an auror?"

"Yes, but, sir," Harry interrupted, "I haven't got my newts yet."

"I should think that saving the wizarding world would be quite enough for us." He smiled.

"Wow, sir. I would certainly love to. But could I take a few days to think it over?"

"Certainly, Harry. We wanted to offer your friend Ronald the same position and Hermione a position on magical creature law enforcement, but I take it they're out of the country."

"Oh, yes. Before we left to er… defeat Voldemort, Hermione put a memory charm on her parents telling them that they wanted to move to Australia so the Death Eaters couldn't find them. She and Ron are finding them and removing the charm."

"I always knew Ms. Granger was smart," Said Professor McGonagall.

"Yeah," Harry replied proudly, "We would've never made it without her."

"So you'll pass the world along to them?" asked Kingsley, "I will send them owls, of course, but you might want to discuss your decisions with each other."

"Oh, certainly, Minister."

* * *

><p>"What did he want?" asked Bill as soon as he walked out of the sunshine through the door of the Burrow.<p>

"He offered me a job as an auror for the ministry."

"Well? Are you taking it?"

"I told him I'd have to think about it. I think I am though. He also offered a job to both Ron and Hermione." Harry said.

"Wow! Harry that's amazing!" Mr. Weasley walked through the door. Harry assumed he had just come from feeding the chickens as his robes were covered with chicken feathers.

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley." He smiled.

A few minutes later, Harry went upstairs to Ron's room and proceeded to write both Ron and Hermione a letter telling them what had happened:

Dear Ron and Hermione,

I hope everything is going well. We are fine here. Mrs. Weasley's convinced that I'm too skinny and keeps feeding me lots of food.

I went to the Ministry today. Kingsley offered me a job, actually. He said that he'll let me into the auror department without my newts. He said the same thing about Ron. He offered Hermione a job, too, in magical creature law enforcement. He said that you would be able to change laws for all magical creatures.

I don't know if that's something you guys would be interested in, but I think that I'm going to take it.

I really hope you are alright.

-Harry


	4. Hypocrites and Paparazzi

**Chapter 4:**

The next day Harry received a reply from Ron:

Dear Harry,

Hermione and I have had a really fun time these past few nights. We went out to dinner with Hermione's parents (they weren't too mad about the whole thing) and we've been helping them pack up their house so that they can move back. Hermione's come up with some plan of what to tell the neighbors (who the hell knows what she'll say to them, but I'm sure it'll be brilliant). The worst part is that they I've in a very crowded muggle neighborhood, so we can't use any magic! I'm literally going mad, mate! I don't know how the muggles can do this!

We've been so busy that I barley have any time alone with Hermione, but we have caught some hours alone. That's been the best part of the trip. Don't tell Hermione, but I seriously want to get out of this place! It's not her parents or anything it's just that we CAN'T USE BLOODY MAGIC!

Anyways, about the jobs:

I'm taking it, but Hermione says she is going back to Hogwarts for 7th year. I think she's mental. Why would you go back to school if you had a job without even taking your newts! Ask Kingsley if the offer still stands a year from now.

Ron

p.s. You know I'm really happy about you and Ginny, but, be careful with her. I don't want her to get hurt.

"He's such a hypocrite!" said Ginny who had been reading the letter over Harry's shoulder, "Here he is telling us to be careful, while he's practically bragging about having sex with Hermione!"

"Don't listen to him, Gin. I'm of age, and your birthday's coming up, so we can do whatever we want," Harry said.

"I reckon he's just trying to make sure your safe," said Bill, whom no one had noticed until that point.

Both Harry and Ginny blushed

"Er… how long have you been standing there?" asked Harry awkwardly.

"Long enough," said Bill, smiling, then seeing the worried look on Harry's face, he added, "Ron's always been the overprotective brother. Well, and Percy, but he's… he's changed." He paused for a moment, then continued, "Personally, I don't care about what you and Ginny do when you're alone. Your both responsible and have been through so much more than most people your age, or even double your age." He turned and walked out of the room.

A second later, his face reappeared in the doorway.

"Just don't get her pregnant until she's out of Hogwarts, or Ron will have your head."

Bill walked out of the room a second time, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"See, Bill's not too bad," Ginny grinned, taking Harry's hand.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! This is the last one, right?" Ron asked as he carried a particularly heavy box out to the Granger's car.<p>

"No. There's 3 more to go," Hermione rolled her eyes, "This is a really good experience for you, Ron. You get to learn how muggles do things every day."

"Yeah, but I'm a wizard, why can't I just do magic?" Ron grumbled.

"Ronald Weasley! You know we are in a neighborhood full of muggles! If they see us doing magic, you could get in huge trouble with—why are you laughing?"

"I'm just teasing, 'Mione. It actually is really cool. You learn to appreciate the amazing things muggles do every day without magic."

Hermione smiled, gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and then went inside to get the remaining boxes, Ron following at her heels

* * *

><p>The next few days were pretty fun for Harry, as they were the last ones free before he began his job.<p>

He and Ginny went to a fancy restaurant and he took her to a muggle movie afterwards. She was amazed.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry! That was amazing! How can muggles do that without magic?"

"It's _really_ complicated, Gin. I don't really understand it."

"That's ok. You should really take Dad sometime. He would love it!"

"That's a good idea. Do you want to get ice cream or something?"

"Ice cream sounds lovely."

The couple apparated to a wizard ice cream parlor. They were quickly found by an enormous amount of paparazzi who began taking pictures of them.

"Damn." Harry cursed under his breath. Taking Ginny's hand he said, "We have to go home Ginny. I'll make it up to you later."

Then, turning on the spot, they apparated out.

When they reached the Burrow, it was silent.

"What time is it?" asked Ginny in a whisper.

"11:30. Everyone must be asleep."

"Yeah." They sat down on the couch in silence for a while, too awake to go to bed.

"I'm sorry about earlier," said Harry in a barely audible whisper, "I should've know there would be paparazzi."

"No problem. We had a fun evening in the muggle part of town. And you are Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Saved the Wizarding World. This could be expected."

"Thanks for being so understanding Ginny." Harry smiled at her.

For a while, they sat in silence, for neither of them wanted this amazing evening to end.


	5. First Day on the Job

**Chapter 5:**

Harry had just finished showering and was—unsuccessfully-trying to make his hair look at least, a bit presentable because today he started work at the ministry. When he gave up, he walked quietly downstairs. The only sounds in the Weasley house were the creaking of the steps and the soft whispers of Ron and Hermione who were already in the kitchen. They had just apparated in about ten minutes ago, with a loud crack that had woken Harry up.

"Morning, Harry!" Hermione got up from the table and gave Harry a huge hug, "Do you want some toast?"

"Yeah, sure," He said and then turned to Ron.

"Hey, mate!" Ron smiled, "It's good to be back. How are you, how's everyone doing?"

"We're all okay. George has been in his room, mostly, but we're all okay. I took Ginny to a muggle movie last night. She loved it. But afterwards, we were found by the reporters, so we had to cut our night short." He sighed, "I'm really sorry about it. I know that your family will probably be pushed into the spotlight with me because, well, you know, I'm Harry Potter."

"Don't worry about it. We all know how famous you are, and we're willing to risk being in the Prophet for something stupid we did to be friends with you," said Ron.

"Here you are, Harry," said Hermione, coming in with Harry's toast. They ate the rest of the meal in silence.

When they were finished, Harry went upstairs to grab his socks and shoes and ran into Ginny on the staircase.

"Hey, Harry," she smiled, then gave him a kiss.

"Hey."

They looked at each other for a long time.

"I don't want you to go. And I don't want to go back to Hogwarts. I know it's stupid, and we need to move on with our lives, but it's… it's just that it feels like I never get enough time with you. And I thought that after Voldemort was gone, you and I could just be a normal couple, but now you have to go off and save the world a bit more."

"I know, Gin, but I can't live at your parent's house forever. I have a job, and maybe in a few months I'll get myself an apartment, or something, and one you're out of Hogwarts, you could move in with me."

"That sounds lovely."

Harry went back to Ron's room and dug in his trunk to find his nice shoes and socks, put them on and then went downstairs.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were waiting for him in the living room.

"Alright, Harry. Ready to go?"

"Yup."

Both Harry and Ron went up to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and waved goodbye to Hermione and Ginny.

Then, first Harry, then Ron, threw the powder into the fireplace, sending up large green flames, and yelling: "The Ministry of Magic!" appeared at the Ministry.

Harry's first day at work was really boring. All he and Ron did was fill out paperwork and meet the other aurors in the department. He assumed that this was only because it was his first day on the job. He had heard Carlisle Peacock, the head of the auror department, mention that they had some leads on the death eaters that were still on the run. Harry hoped that they would be able to get on the field to help find them soon.

He and Ron got home at around 3:30. As soon as they arrived at the Weasley house, they could smell cake baking. Harry barely had a chance to take off his jacket before Ginny had launched her petite frame at his muscular one, embracing him into a huge hug.

"Hermione and I made you two a cake," she told him, pulling him by the hand into the kitchen, "And guess who's here?"

Harry didn't have a chance to reply before spotting Teddy Lupin and Andromeda Tonks in the kitchen. Today, Teddy was sporting bubble gum pink hair.

"Hey! How are you doing?" Harry asked, then immediately kicked himself internally for doing so. Andromeda had just lost her husband, daughter, and son-in law. Of course she was struggling. But she just smiled and assured him that she was alright.

Harry and Andromeda had already sent each other several owls and had agreed that Teddy would live with her, but he would see his godfather quite often. Teddy, however, was oblivious to the tragedy that had happened. He grabbed Harry's finger and gurgled happily. Harry broke into a grin that spread across his entire face.

A few hours later, when the cake had been eaten, and dinner was put on the table, everyone sat down to eat; for the first time in weeks, truly together. Even George had come down to eat. He was clearly still hurting from the death of Fred, but he looked better than Harry had seen him in weeks. As they ate dinner, the conversation turned to their futures.

"Well, I was thinking of buying a flat somewhere in London in a few months." Harry said.

"That's wonderful, Harry." Mr. Weasley told him, "Not that we don't like having you here, of course," he quickly added after a look from his wife.

"Well, I'm going back to Hogwarts, of course," said Hermione, "But I'd like to work on improving laws for magical creatures, house elves especially, at the ministry once I've got my newts."

"I'm going to try out for the Holyhead Harpies." Said Ginny. Everyone turned to look at her, surprised.

"Well, that's what I've decided I'd like to do." She said defensively, "Of course, not for very long. You have to be young and fit to play professional quidditch."

"I think that's awesome!" Charlie told her, "But Gwenog Jones is a tough coach. I heard their practices are brutal." Ginny shrugged as if to say she didn't care.

"Well, for the very near future, I'm going back to shell cottage tomorrow." Said Bill, "So, Harry, you can have my room back."

They finished up the rest of the meal and then Mrs. Weasley sent them off to bed insisting that they sleep because they had work tomorrow.

Harry fell asleep fairly soon after, dreaming of the day when he and Ginny would have a child, like Teddy, of their own to look after.


	6. News and Quidditch

**Chapter 6:**

The next few months were amazing for Harry. His job had gotten more exciting as they had been finally hunting down some death eaters. He and Ginny had been flat hunting not too far from the Weasley's house. Harry thought that it would be only fitting that she helped him find the perfect home as she would be moving in with him once she was out of Hogwarts. Ginny and Hermione were going back to Hogwarts soon, and they were trying to spend as much time together as possible.

Bill and Fleur had left once again for shell cottage, and Charlie went back to his dragons.

The only bad part of that summer so far had been the constant reminder of the battle and all those who had lost their lives every time they saw George, alone. He was still living at home, and hadn't reopened the shop. His missing ear was like a reminder of his missing twin, as they had never been separated before.

It was at dinner when he first heard George and Ron's news. They had been extremely hungry and there was little chatter, because Mrs. Weasley's cooking was so delicious.

"I've decided to reopen the shop. So I'll be moving out soon," mentioned George abruptly. Harry turned to look at him, and so did everyone else at the table.

"Really? That's great!" Mr. Weasley told him.

Ron cleared his throat, "I'm going to go work with him."

"What!" exclaimed Hermione, who was living with her parents but had come over for dinner, "But you… you have a job at the ministry!"

"I know." Ron looked at her nervously, uncertain how she would respond, "It's too much for me. With you, and Harry, I've had enough excitement for a lifetime. I've already talked with Peacock and he's accepted my resignation. I feel like my time has passed. I can't live with that much uncertainty anymore."

"I understand, Ron." Hermione grabbed his hand under the table.

"Are you sure about this, Ron?" asked Percy.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"Harry, I love this one." He and Ginny were looking through tons of pictures of flats, trying to find one that they liked. Harry leaned over her shoulder to look at the photograph.<p>

"Oh, wow. That one's really nice. It's pretty roomy. But I still like this one the best." Harry said, picking up a picture of a slightly smaller, but more modern looking apartment.

"This is getting really boring!" sighed Ginny. "Want to go on a walk or something?"

Harry got off of Ginny's bed, extending a hand which she ignored. Ginny rolled her eyes, "You don't have to do everything for me, Harry Potter." Then she and Harry walked downstairs and were almost to the front door when-

"Ginevra Weasley, where are you and Harry going!" Ron's voice interrupted their exit. Ginny spun around.

"None of your business!" She said at the exact same moment as Harry said, "Out for a walk." She glared at him.

"You've been up in her room for hours! I know there's something you're not telling me!"

Ginny was refusing to talk. She had walked over to one of the couches and sat down, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well…" Harry began, then looked over at Ginny. She gave a miniscule nod and he continued, "Y'know how I was planning to get a flat soon? Well, once Ginny gets out of Hogwarts, she wants to move in with me."

"Oh!" said Ron, looking relieved, "I thought she was pregnant or something. Then I would definitely have to have you head." Harry and Ginny exchanged a grin, remembering what Bill had told them earlier.

"If you don't mind-" Ginny said, taking Harry hand and walking out the door. Harry caught a glimpse of Ron's laughter before Ginny closed the door. He looked back at her, noticing, for the first time that day, how pretty her outfit was. Ginny was wearing a tight white tank top and floral leggings that came down a little past her knees. She had her bright red hair in a messy bun on the top of her head.

"You look really nice."

"Thanks." She smiled, then taking his hand, began walking around the yard. As they approached the shed, he saw a familiar glint in her eye. "I challenge you to a quidditch match. Just you and me."

"You're on!" They ran into the shed and found brooms that worked for both of them and then began to play the sport they both had the natural talent for.

About an hour later, they returned to the house, sweaty, tired, and in Harry's case, defeated.

"I told you, I let you win!" Harry claimed, over and over.

"Yeah right." They collapsed onto the couch, "You're just out of practice." Ginny said, ruffling his already messy hair. Then she kissed him, breaking off when she heard the sound of Ron's feet traveling into the room.

"How was your walk?" He asked.

Harry met Ginny's eyes. "Perfect."


	7. Birthday Surprises and Arguments

**I'm really surprised with all the favorites I'm getting on this story. Thank you guy so much! This is my first fanfic, so this means a lot to me!**

**Chapter 7**

"Harry, wake up!" an excited voice woke Harry up on the 31st of July: his birthday. It was a Saturday, so he didn't have to go work. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, the image above him coming into focus. Ginny was leaning over him, her long fiery orange hair tickling his chest. She was sitting on the side of his bed. Harry had no idea how long she had been there.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Ginny said, giving him a kiss. Harry noticed a present wrapped in scarlet and gold in her hands.

He got out of bed and quickly got dressed. Then, he followed Ginny downstairs. To his surprise, the whole living room had been decorated for the occasion. A smiling Mrs. Weasley escorted him to the dining room.

"Wow, this is amazing, Mrs. Weasley." Harry hugged her. The dining room table was filled with delicious looking food and Harry could see a pile of presents in the center.

"I thought you could open presents after breakfast," she told Harry.

"Sounds good. Mrs. Weasley, you didn't have to do this for me."

But she just smiled and called the rest of the Weasley's in for breakfast.

"Harry, open mine last." Ginny told him as they sat down on the couch to open presents after a delicious breakfast.

He picked up the smallest package, from Hermione who had mailed it by owl, alongside a note that said she would be coming for dinner. He opened her gift and he was not surprised to find a book. It was _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"Wow, look at that, a book." Ron said sarcastically.

Harry moved on. He got a Chudley Canons jersey from Ron, a scarf from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and several other articles of clothing and books and things from the other Weasley's.

He saved Ginny's present for last and, when he ripped off the wrapping paper, he was surprised to find a watercolor painting she had done of them. It wasn't enchanted so that the figures inside moved, but it was still beautiful: a frozen image of him hugging her.

"Wow, Ginny! This is amazing!"

Ginny blushed. "Thanks."

"I had no idea you could paint so well."

"That's one of the many things you don't know about me, Harry Potter."

* * *

><p>Later that night, when dinner had been eaten and Harry was talking with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in the living room, Bill's face appeared in the fire.<p>

Harry instantly jumped off the couch, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really, but… Can you get Mum, please?" Ron went running off to get Mrs. Weasley.

"What is it?" She knelt down by the fireplace in front of her eldest son.

Bill took a deep breath, "Fleur's pregnant!"

The noise that followed this statement was unfathomable. Mrs. Weasley leapt up and hugged her husband who had walked in the room just in time to hear the news. Ginny and Hermione squealed and jumped around the room. Harry knelt down by the fireplace.

"Congratulations, mate!"

The rest of the night was filled with happiness and excitement and Harry was glad to be a part of it. This was the perfect birthday gift: spreading love and happiness, just like Dumbledore had always wanted.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this one is definitely the best." The next day Harry and Ginny were still looking for an apartment, but it seemed that they had found the one they wanted.<p>

"It's perfect! Not too big of a kitchen, though, which is fine because I hate cooking." Harry sat down on Ginny's bed. He had been pacing back and forth around her small room as they looked through countless numbers of flats. It looked as though they had found the one they wanted.

They went downstairs to show the rest of the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley was confused.

"This is a rather large flat for just you, Harry." She looked up at him, puzzled.

Harry looked over at Ginny who didn't meet his eyes. "I thought you said you were going to tell her!" She looked up and bit her lip.

"Well, y'know, I thought we'd wait a bit…" She trailed off when seeing Harry's nervous expression, then turning to her mother, she looked her straight in the eye and said, "I'm moving in with Harry once I get out of Hogwarts."

"Ginevra," Mrs. Weasley's tone was like the eye of the hurricane: dangerously calm, "This is a serious decision. Your father and I will talk about it."

"Mum! I'll be turning 17 in three weeks! And it's my life! If I want to move in with Harry I will! Nothing you do will change my decision!" Ginny tossed a lock of her hair over her shoulder.

"This isn't something you can just decide for yourself! We're your parents and we will have some say in your adult life! You can't just ignore me! And what about cooking and just housekeeping in general! Harry's working for the ministry and could be called away at a moment's notice! And you're going to be playing professional quidditch! There's not going to be any time! You can't just leave the house on its own! Harry's the most famous wizard in all history! Someone could break in and I bet they will if they know it's his house and nobody's ever home!" The hurricane had arrived. Harry wasn't sure if he should be watching, but he sat transfixed, and so did everyone else.

Ginny looked at her mother, tears of anger and frustration in her eyes, "Mum, I love him!" She bellowed, "And you just have to accept it, okay!" She collapsed onto the couch next to her father, "Tell her I'm right, dad!"

"Well Molly, she will be of age, so there's nothing you can really do about it," He sighed, "They're responsible and trustworthy. I personally wouldn't mind it." He looked nervously at Mrs. Weasley. She turned and walked out of the room.

Mr. Weasley looked back at Harry and smiled. "Don't worry. She'll come around."


	8. Keys

**Chapter 8**

The next day, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny still weren't speaking to each other. Despite Mr. Weasley's reassurance, Harry was still uncertain about Ginny being able to move in after her 7th year.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him strangely when he came downstairs and handed him a plate of slightly burned toast, a fact that Harry interpreted as her still being rather upset with him.

"Thanks," he said, taking it. She sat down across from him on the table and sighed.

"Sorry for what happened yesterday. Ginny's just my youngest child, and my only daughter. Arthur and I are overprotective of her sometimes."

Harry held his tongue so that he wouldn't mention the fact that Mr. Weasley was completely okay with it. "I'll take good care of her, Mrs. Weasley," he said instead, crossing his hopeful fingers underneath the table.

"I know," she sighed again, much louder and more obvious this time, "I talked with Arthur and we've decided that it's okay. It's just hard to see your youngest daughter grow up. You'll know someday."

Harry couldn't believe his luck. Mrs. Weasley was going to let Ginny live with him!

* * *

><p>"You're going to be going to Romania alongside Rygard and Sinclair. We've gotten a lead on a few death eaters there." Peacock told Harry that day at work.<p>

"When will we be leaving?" Harry asked.

"August twentieth." Peacock replied promptly.

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He had to leave two days after Ginny's birthday. He especially didn't want to miss this one, because she was turning 17. He couldn't decide what to get her for her birthday, but then he remembered what Mrs. Weasley had told him earlier that day. An idea forming in his mind, he spent the rest of the day smiling to himself.

* * *

><p>He bought the flat! Harry couldn't believe it! He actually owned a flat! He couldn't wait for Ginny's birthday. When he got home, she pulled him into a hug and kissed him (Ron looked away) and he could hardly get away from the Weasley's because he was playing an exploding snap tournament with them until very late that night.<p>

Harry finally had to say that work that day had been very tiring and went off to bed. As he slipped out of the hallway into Bill's old room, he couldn't help but look around at the familiar environment that had been like a second home to him, from the time that he was 12. He remembered so many times, good and bad, and couldn't help feeling nostalgic, as he was going to be leaving the Burrow very soon.

He found the box he had been looking for and then, pausing for a second so that he could listen and see if anyone was coming up the stairs, reached into his pocket and pulled out the second key to his flat, placing it gingerly inside.

Then he hid the box in his ugliest pair of socks, climbed into bed and fell asleep without bothering to take off his glasses, his dreams still haunted by Voldemort and all whom were dead because of him.


	9. Happy Birthday, Ginny!

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short. The next one will be longer, I promise.**

"Morning, Ginny! Happy birthday!" Harry kissed her when she came down the stairs. She had to wake up early because Harry had to go to work that day and couldn't take the day off. Harry thought her sleepy eyes and messy hair were adorable.

"Thanks," she said while taking the glass of pumpkin juice her mother handed her.

After a quick breakfast, they sat around the couch as Ginny opened presents. She got a beautiful golden watch from her parents, a necklace from Hermione who was coming for dinner and a party that evening, about half of the joke shop from Ron and George, a miniature model of a Common Welsh Green dragon from Charlie, and a dress from Bill and Fleur. Percy, had given her a cauldron that was too thin. It seemed as if he was becoming much funnier, which had to be a good thing.

One of the last presents Ginny picked up was a small box wrapped in blue paper. She looked inquisitively at Harry before tearing the paper off. Inside was a key, tied with a cream colored ribbon. Ginny's eyes turned immediately, looking at Mrs. Weasley as if to ask permission. Mrs. Weasley nodded and a smile spread across Ginny's face.

"Oh merlin! Harry!" She jumped off the couch and gave him a hug, "When can I see it?" she asked, her brown eyes shining.

"How about tomorrow after work? There's nothing in it right now, no furniture or anything. I'd thought I would ask you your opinion. I know nothing about decorating houses and-"

"I'm sure it'll be perfect."

* * *

><p>As soon as he got home from work, Harry was bombarded with people. He could barely take in all the faces: Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Andromeda, Teddy, Hagrid…<p>

"Hello, everyone!" He said, making his way through the crowd so that he could at least hang up his coat.

Hermione ran up and hugged him.

"Hey, Harry! How's it all been? I heard about you flat! I'm so excited for you! How's your job? I heard you're going to Romania? What exactly are you going to be doing there? I heard you're looking for death eaters, but-"

"Blimey, Hermione! Let him breathe!" Ron chucked while sliding his hand into Hermione's.

"C'mon" Harry said, motioning to the door. They headed outside and sat down on the grass. A few seconds later they were joined by Ginny.

"Mum's going crazy in the kitchen," she said with a sigh, "She's making enough food to feed Hogwarts."

"I'm staying over tonight," Hermione said, "I don't know if your mum told you. But I'll be on the cot in you room, just like old times." She told Ginny.

"Cool."

They sat in silence for a while, coming in when Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner.

Dinner was a three course meal served on the Weasley's dining room table which had been extended to fit everyone. There was a slight mishap involving Hagrid and a chair, but besides that dinner went smoothly. Everyone laughed and talked. The mood in the air was happy and, looking around after dessert, Harry was extremely glad to be a part of it.

Later that night, when they went to sleep, Harry thought he heard whispering from Ginny's room. He hoped that Hermione and Ginny weren't talking about him.


	10. Girl Talk

**Chapter 10  
><strong>

**Sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter. I've had a bad case of writers block but it think it's over now. Enjoy!**

"So, tell me about you and Harry!" Hermione said while getting into her pajamas and sitting on the cot next to Ginny's bed.

"What do you want to know?" Ginny asked

"Everything," she replied simply.

"It's been amazing," Ginny sighed, "He's so much more relaxed, y'know, then when he had all that," she took a deep breath, "V…Volde…Voldemort stuff going on. He's really great. And we've been having lots of fun together," Hermione gave her a look, "Merlin, not like that! But it's been amazing."

"Does he still have those nightmares?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny sighed, "Yes, but he won't talk to me about it. He won't talk to anyone, really. But I can tell he's still hurting. I hope it'll lessen with time, though. What about you and Ron?"

Hermione blushed. "We're doing fine."

"Looks like a lot more than fine to me."

"Yeah. You're right. He's changed since the war, y'know. He's more relaxed about things, and less annoying."

"That's definitely an improvement," Ginny patted a spot on the bed next to her, indicating to Hermione to join her on it.

"Definitely," Hermione smiled, her now perfectly straight teeth slicing through the darkness of the room.

"So… have you guys had sex yet?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

Hermione looked up, the abruptness of the question surprising her, "Well… we, um, maybe" she blushed.

"Merlin, Hermione, you are so bad at lying!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Fine. Yes. Happy?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. She turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"What about you and Harry?" Hermione asked, copying Ginny's motion.

Ginny sighed, "No."

The two lay in silence for a while. Hermione turned to Ginny.

"You're still mad at Ron for interrupting you guys on Harry's birthday last year, right?"

"Merlin, yes! Couldn't he see that I just wanted to be alone with Harry? I just wanted him to be okay and… and to get out of this mess alive," she turned slightly so that Hermione couldn't see her tears, "I had loved him forever, it seemed, and finally he loved me back, and," she bit her lip, "I thought he was going to die, Hermione. Then what would I have done?"

Hermione sat up and gathered Ginny in a hug. The she took a deep breath, "I really don't know. I don't know what I would've done either. Harry's my best friend. But what we have to be grateful for is that he didn't die and even though Fre… people we loved…love did, it's going to be okay. It's possible to live with pain."

"I can't believe it's over, Hermione," Ginny sat up on the bed.

"Yeah."

They both dried their tears.

"So, Ginny, are you still going to try out for the Holyhead Harpies?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I always feel amazing when I'm playing quidditch and I can't let Harry ever kick my ass again like he did before. He's so out of practice! It's kind of adorable."

Hermione giggled and then asked a more serious question, "What do you think Hogwarts is going to be like next year?"

"I don't know. It'll be weird. I'll be taking so many make up classes I don't know when I'll ever have time to do anything but homework."

"Don't worry, I'll help you out. I'm just afraid that my year off will have affected my ability or that I won't remember anything or something."

"Hermione! You were top of your class! There's no way you won't be able to do it!"

"I guess you do sort of have a point." Hermione said. She met Ginny's eyes and the two of them dissolved into a fit of giggles.

A few minutes later when they were done shoving their faces into pillows to stifle their laughter, they hiccupped back to seriousness.

"I'm going to miss Harry so much when we're at Hogwarts. Merlin, I won't be able to see him until the holidays. And same for you and Ron."

"Yeah. It'll be annoying, but you have to remember that it's just one more year and then you'll be able to move in." Hermione told her.

"Oh yeah! I'll be seeing the house tomorrow. Well today, actually," she said gesturing to the clock which said 1:07, "And then tomorrow, he leaves for work."

"I know that it's probably going to be hard with him as an auror. But you just have to remember that this is what her wants to do. Harry can't sit at a desk all day. He has to be out doing something." Hermione told Ginny.

"Yeah. I just want to spend time with him." She sighed.

"We should probably go to sleep," Said Hermione, sliding off the bed.

"You're right. Good night, Hermione!"

"Good night, Ginny. It was nice talking with you."

The two girls fell asleep almost instantly.


	11. Harry's Mission

**Chapter 11**

It had been nearly a week since Ginny's birthday and Harry was missing her terribly. He had sent her several owls, but letter writing wasn't the same as being with her in person. Her beauty, her brilliance, her humor was so captivating. It almost sucked you in like a vortex. Harry suspected he had been sucked in long ago, before he'd even realized the vortex existed.

"Potter! Get out here right now!" The voice of Richard Rygard shook him out of these thoughts. Harry scrambled out of bed, grabbing his cloak and wand, and quickly exited the tent they had been living in for the past few days.

"Shhh! They're over there, among the trees!" Sinclair whispered softly. Harry followed his gaze and saw several familiar looking death eaters, although he couldn't remember any of their names. Then, his heart nearly stopped when he heard a low raspy voice coming from the center of their huddle. His suspicions were confirmed when Fenir Greyback stepped out of the huddle of death eaters and turned to face them.

Harry and the other two aurors didn't need a cue, but they all fired a curse at Greyback at the exact same moment. The spells joined together, hitting Greyback squarely in the chest. His sneer captured on his face, he collapsed to the ground. Rygard walked up to him and roughly nudged the side of his face with his boot.

"Knocked out," He said, then he turned to the other death eaters, "You can either come with us and get a trial at the ministry, or you can fight us here. There's no guarantee you'll come out alive."

Most of the death eaters had given up in defeat. Without a master to lead them, they were worthless. They knew their fight was over.

* * *

><p>Harry had just come back home from the ministry and collapsed on the couch. Home. It seemed so weird to call this place his home when he knew where his real home was: Hogwarts. But that wasn't the same Hogwarts that Harry knew. It had changed. But it had changed along with the wizarding world. And that was okay, Harry reminded himself for the millionth time. Change was okay.<p>

He sat there for a while and then he went into the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't think Ginny knew he was back yet. Maybe he could surprise her at the Burrow.

A few minutes later, Harry was tossing powder into his fireplace, was sucked up into the floo network and deposited at the Weasley's house. They were all sitting in the living room, chatting quietly. As soon as he appeared, Ginny jumped up and ran to him, almost knocking him down with the force of her hug.

"Harry! I didn't think you were coming back until next week!"

"Slight change of plans. We captured the group we'd been after this morning." Harry told her.

Ginny smiled at this and pressed her lips against his. The kiss lasted less than Harry had hoped, for Ron cleared his throat in the background.

"We're still here, y'know!"

"Yeah, sorry mate, but I'm a bit preoccupied with your sister."

Harry sat down on the couch facing Ron and Hermione. Ginny sat down next to him and laced her fingers together with Harry's. Harry began telling Ron and Hermione what happened. He was amazed how well Ginny knew his body language. She let go of his hand when she knew he was going to use them to talk and when he was beginning to get lost in his thoughts she would kick him in the shins, but not enough to hurt.

When he was done telling the story, Mrs. Weasley came in and invited Harry to dinner. Dinner with the Weasleys' was always fun and Harry noticed a lot more smiles and laughter than there had been in a very long while.

He had such a good time that when he returned to his small little flat, he couldn't help but feeling lonely. He was sitting on the bed, when he heard the small crack; the sound of someone apparating.

But he had protection charms placed around his house! How could anyone get in?

Harry slowly got out of bed, his wand in his hand. He tiptoed into the kitchen and was not expecting to see whom he saw.

"Kreacher?"


	12. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the positive feedback I've gotten on this story! This is my first fanfiction and so this obviously means a lot. I wanted to let you know that I won't be updating for the entire month of November because I am attempting to write a novel for NaNoWriMo (national novel writing month). I will continue to write after November is over. Thanks again for all of the amazing support!

-M


End file.
